When The Wind Blows
by JCATZ199
Summary: Well here this is. My first shot at this.
1. Chapter 1

War has broken out, it's the battle between good and evil, only one will stand at the end.

My name is Dakota James Carson; I'm a 15 year old male Zombax who is a pilot in the ZASF (Zombax Air and Space Force). I live with my parents and siblings at a Lombax Praetorian Guard outpost 2-64 Bravo a.k.a Tonopah village. There are 2 squads of Lombaxes, a squad of Xeyins, and a squad of Zombaxes, with their families it's a total of 20 plus people. I almost forgot to say that we are on Rykan V, it's a neutral planet but an evil Kaizar named Zain is trying to take over and make its native inhabitants slaves.

We are here to stop this from happening and to gain this planet as an ally. Zain isn't here personally but his general is and they out number us by 90 but we got one this they don't. We got stealth aircraft. I don't want to get into to much detail with this because I don't want to get in trouble.

I am recording this so people can somewhat understand what it's like to be in a war and what its' like for a soldier. My father says that this will help me with my stress and give me something to do when I'm not flying CAP or practicing aerial combat.

September 8th 18:00hrs

Today I had to go escort a ASM in my SF-15c. Things went downhill once we reached 5 miles to the target. A few of us where shot down and are MIA, I hope they are found alive. I have to audio log from the flight so I'll play it so you can hear what happened as if you were with me. Tangent 3 is the bomber, Tangent 1, 2, 4, and 5 are the other escort planes.

Recording

_Me: Tangent 3 this is Tonopah 2-1 call sign Ace Kid coming up on your starboard wing._ _Do you copy?_

_Sky: Tangent 3 this is Tonopah 2-2 call sign Dagger coming up on your port wing. Do you copy?_

_Tangent 3: good copy Tonopah 2-1 and 2-2. We are glad you have you protect us._

_Tangent 1: Tonopah 2-1 and 2-2 we are 150 miles out. Save your fuel and enter cruse._

_Me: okay Tangent 1 WILCO._

The rest of this is just random chatter_._

_*radio silence*_

_Tangent 3: okay boys we are 10 miles out and no sign of any bogies. _

_Sky: this doesn't feel right AC; you'd expect some of bogies to have popped up by now._

_Me: yeah you're right Dag. Something isn't right here._

_Tangent 2: calm down you two._

_Tangent 5: yeah who know we might of gotten lucky._

_Tangent 4: well let's get ready guys. _

_Me: 10-4._

_Tangent 3: 5 miles out….. wait we got a bogie!_

_Tangent 1: we got 8 bogies. They've locked on to me! _

_Tangent 2: avaid! Avaid!_

_Me: tangent 1 is down I repeat Tangent 1 is down!_

_Tangent 4: I'm hit…gah I can't get control. _

_Sky: then bail out! _

_Tangent 3: okay bombs are out lets get out of here._

_*Radio silence*_

_Town: welcome home boys._

_Me: thanks…_

_Sky: *sigh*_

We were quite on our way home because we were shocked about what happened. I'm probably not gonna get much sleep tonight. Well I'm gonna end this recording. Dakota out.


	2. Chapter 2

My name is Storm Kates, I'm a 15 year old Lombax who is the vice-leader (or whatever you can call it) of the Lombax species. I live with my father and little brother at Praetorian guard outpost 2-64 bravo a.k.a Tonopah station, its' located on Rykan V. There are 12 Lombaxes, 8 Zombaxes, and 8 Xeyins here which makes 28 of us.

We are here for political reasons, mainly to get the natives of Rykan V to be allies with us again. A dictatorial Kaizar named Zain wants to take this planet over; he has already given orders to his general to start enslaving the natives. They have 90 more soldiers than us but we have Zombaxes, they have stealth space craft and aircraft that they are using, anyone who says that Zombaxes are stupid and useless are way wrong, they are some of the best pilots and fighters I've ever seen.

I'm writing this stuff down so people can see the political side of why we're fighting to gain control of Rykan V, plus I also have to keep a log on what operations and what progress is made here. My father also is making me journal to help keep the stress of my mind and so I can vent a little. I think this might help me out with stress but who knows, I hope it does.

September 9th 0530hrs

My best friend Dakota didn't get to sleep until 10:40pm last night. I always check up on him around 10:30 to see if he's okay (we live with each other). Well last night I found him wide awake, I could see that he was stressed out so I got out of bed and asked if he was alright and sat down next to him. He looked at me and said.

"No Storm I'm not alright."

At that point our friend Alex Grishko walked in to see why we were up.

"Alex why are you awake?" I looked at him

"I was getting a drink of water. Is Dakota okay?" Alex walked over to look at Dakota.

"No Alex I'm not." Dakota sighs.

"It was about what happened today when you were on your escort flight?" I could see a little worry in Alexs' eyes.

"Yeah it is I should of paided more attention to my radar. It's my fault that Tangent 1 and 2 were shot down." Dakota looks down at his feet.

"It wasn't your fault Dakota." I held him to calm him down a little.

"Yeah Dakota, it wasn't your fault." Alex sat down next to Dakota and starts to rub Dakotas back.

"You guys are right, it wasn't my fault but I would help if they were found." Dakota cracked a little smile.

"Don't worry they'll be found." I started to scratch between his head and ears.

Dakota rested his head on my chest and started to purr softly.

After Alex started to rub Dakotas back and I started to scratch between his head and ears Dakota relaxed his muscles and within two minutes he fell asleep. I laid down and let him curl up next to me (to most people this might make us look gay but we're not, Dakota has a girlfriend and so do I) Alex got up and went back to his room and I soon fell asleep also. I know that when he's upset scratching between his head and ears, rubbing his back, and curling up next to someone calms him down. Dakotas strong on the inside but sometimes he breaks down and becomes upset. I've known Dakota for 12 years and he rarely gets upset, when he does he has Alex and I to be there for him. Well I have to go on a patrol so I'm out.


End file.
